<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Secret by sniperct</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613483">Not So Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct'>sniperct</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bi-Pryde [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothing, F/F, Flirting, Victoria's Secret, X-Men Femslash Week, xmenfemslashweek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m pretty sure I lost a bet, somewhere.” Kate looked around from behind the box she was carrying. There were three bags hanging from her left arm and two more from her right. “Don’t you like, hire someone to shop for you?”</p>
<p> “I believe your exact words were ‘Sure, I’d love to go shopping with you,’” Emma reminded her.</p>
<p>“I was being sarcastic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, that time Emma took Kate into Victoria's Secret</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Frost/Kitty Pryde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bi-Pryde [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/283857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not So Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 2 - Clothing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why am I here again?”</p>
<p>Emma glanced back at Kate, a smile playing on her lips, “You volunteered, darling.”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure I lost a bet, somewhere.” Kate looked around from behind the box she was carrying. There were three bags hanging from her left arm and two more from her right. “Don’t you like, hire someone to shop for you?”</p>
<p>“I believe your exact words were ‘Sure, I’d love to go shopping with you,’” Emma reminded her.</p>
<p>“I was being sarcastic.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Then why were you thinking of me in the Victoria’s Secret store?</i>
</p>
<p>Kate’s face turned an adorable shade of red. <i>It’s not like that!</i></p>
<p>Flustering Kate had become one of Emma’s favorite past times, and while she was typically the kind of woman to <i>devour</i> someone she was interested in, she was also interested in seeing how long it too Kate to admit how she felt to herself, let alone Emma.</p>
<p>And maybe a small part of that was Emma’s own insecurity. “What <i>does</i> make lingerie different from what you’ve seen me in before? I’m sure you’re asking yourself that very question and I’m not even in your mind right now.”</p>
<p>Emma smiled at her, feigning innocence.</p>
<p>“God I hate you.”</p>
<p>Ignoring her, Emma turned left and walked into the lingerie store. She heard Kate make a choking sound, but sure enough she was followed in. </p>
<p>The woman behind the counter offered to keep their bags there, and Emma wandered through the store, though not without purpose. “Since you’ve been such a good sport, see anything you like?”</p>
<p>Kate eyed her suspiciously.</p>
<p>“I’m serious. Surely there’s something here that might appeal to you.” Emma gestured around them, eyeing Kate critically. “Dark colors, I think....Or something to contrast your eyes. The better to impress whoever has your fancy.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay, I really don’t need anything.”</p>
<p>Emma smiled, watching as Kate folded her arms and shifted her weight from foot to foot. Usually, Kate was an assertive woman, but she’d been burned too often. Really, Emma thought, she could just take what she wanted. “What about this one for me?” She held up something that was lacy, with an open crotch that also would leave her breasts completely exposed.</p>
<p>Kate stared at it, her mind immediately picturing Emma in the lingerie. </p>
<p>“Oh.” Emma raised her eyebrows, “Yes, I suppose thigh high boots would be warranted, but the stilettos are a surprise.”</p>
<p>“Get out of my head,” Kate hissed, just as she realized that saying so was admitting that she’d had those thoughts.</p>
<p>Before Kate’s pretty little head could explode, Emma took her by the hand, grabbed a second item, and then pulled her into the dressing room.</p>
<p>She held it up in front of Kate, humming to herself. The garter and stockings would definitely need to stay, and with Kate's toned and trim form she liked the idea of drawing focus to her pelvis and hips. The dark colors on her skin would also be ravishing.</p>
<p>The top was barely a top, but it was supportive and would accentuate the curve of Kate's breasts; Emma knew Kate still had self-esteem issues about her body, and this would address most, if not all of them neatly.</p>
<p>The image of Emma in the first lingerie was still lingering in Kate's mind as she rasped, "I'm not putting that on."</p>
<p>"Then let us play a game," Emma purred, as she started to unbutton her blazer.</p>
<p>"What... what are you doing?"</p>
<p>"If you can keep your hands to yourself, you don't have to wear this for me. But if you can't ... " Emma grinned at her, then twirled her hand. "Now turn around, no previews."</p>
<p>"Hrk." Kate turned around, a blush spreading from her ears to her neck. she could have easily left the dressing room, phasing through the door and retreating.</p>
<p>But Kate wasn't a quitter and Emma was taking advantage of that. Once Kate had turned around, Emma quickly disrobed and pulled the lingerie on. Outside the dressing room, she used her powers to keep the employers from wanting to check on them, or even realizing they were in here. She also planted a suggestion that the mall workers should all unionize while she was in there.</p>
<p>Let no one ever say that Emma Frost didn’t look out for the little people.</p>
<p>Once she was prepared and certain that Kate was <i>dying</i> with anticipation, Emma spoke, “Turn around, darling.”</p>
<p>Kate’s beautiful dark eyes went wide when she turned around, darting up and down Emma’s body. She managed to say something, “Really needs the boots but it’s still…” Kate gestured vaguely at Emma’s everything, “Criminally hot.”</p>
<p>“I do have handcuffs,” Emma teased.</p>
<p>“Great.”</p>
<p>She stepped close to Kate, moving until the younger woman was all but pinned to the wall and leaned in, her mouth brushing her ear. “I don’t even have to peer into your mind to know what you want, darling.”</p>
<p>Kate shivered, eyes closed and breathing coming rapidly. Still, as badly as she clearly wanted it, she was hesitating, and it only took a moment’s consideration on Emma’s part to guess as to why, since she knew damn well it wasn’t the <i>location</i> that made Kate pause. </p>
<p>Emma slid her hands up Kate’s sides, then cupped her face, “This isn’t a <i>trick</i>, Kate. I’m not going to drive you mad and then leave you hanging, or worse, exposed. I want you, every bit as much as you want me.”</p>
<p>Like a spring snapping, Kate surged forward, kissing Emma fervently. One hand captured her breast, the other sliding around to grab at her ass and then explore elsewhere.</p>
<p>Oh, they were <i>definitely</i> buying both sets of knickers. But Emma could wait to see Kate in hers. Right now, she was content to give Kate everything she wanted, and take all the things on her list for herself.</p>
<p>
  <i>I have so many plans for you, kitten.</i>
</p>
<p>Kate laughed, breaking the kiss and moving her lips to Emma’s neck. <i>Try not to sound too much like a super villain.</i></p>
<p>“You’re asking for it” Emma threaded her fingers into Kate’s hair. She really did bring out the best in her, but she wouldn’t give Kate the satisfaction of admitting that.  “Maybe I should spank you.”</p>
<p>Lifting her head, Kate eyed her with desire. “Yes please, but I get to return the favor later.”</p>
<p>This time, Emma was the one feeling a shiver run through her. “Then we have an accord.” <i> Now where were we, darling?</i></p>
<p>Oh yes. Time to rid Kate of this pesky clothing.</p>
<p>
  <i>I really, really wish you had the boots.</i>
</p>
<p>“Next time,” Emma promised, knowing they’d be playing a dangerous game of emotions if they continued. “Next time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>